Associating information with images is useful to enable successful identification of images and the interchange of images among different applications. When associated information is audiovisually rendered in addition to the image data itself, images may be utilized and enjoyed in new ways. In known methods and systems, such information is generally global in nature, i.e., it applies to the entire image without distinguishing between different objects (e.g., person versus background, or different persons) in the image. An example of a file format that has been developed by standardization bodies, that allow global information attachment to images, is Still Picture Interchange File Format (SPIFF), specified as an extension to the JPEG standard, ISO/IEC IS 10918-3 (Annex F).
In known systems, information is simply "pushed" to the user with no provisions for interactivity. Known systems do not address audio-visualization of content information at all; they are geared towards classical image database or image file exchange applications. There is no way for the user to learn additional information about the subject of the image as displayed.